7teen: Judettes
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: S2EP12: Jude orders replicas of his shirt, but mistakenly orders them all in female size, but they sell like hot cakes to girls. Jonesy is hired as Jude's sale's assitant, but tnesion starts building between them. While Jen uses her shirt to impress a guy
1. Intro: Special DUH livery

**_Author's notes:_**

**_I was at Anime North, 2012, and I actually met Chris Potenza (Jude) in person!_**

**_I told him about 7teen… he seemed to like the idea; even he didn't like that Nikki moved. He did indeed have replicas of Jude's shirt and the female sizes he called them "Judettes" So I told him I'd make him this ep based on the shirts._**

**INTRO**

One day at the rink, Jude was in his workshop, tuning the Zamboni and talking to his Starr, his fiancée, over his phone. "I know…" he chuckled "And the way at the end of the movie when Tony flips on his board like that- How is that even possible, brah?"

Starr gave Jude some nerdy calculations and spoke in words he didn't quite understand. "Oh… um… yeah… Right on." Jude said pretending he understood.

Just then, there was a knock at his workshop door. "…Gotta go, brah. Love ya." And he blew a kiss into the phone, hung it up, and answered the door. It was a man dressed in a delivery suit. "Hey, I'm looking for the manager." he said.

"That's me, dude. What's happenin'?"

The man held out the clipboard to Jude saying his delivery had come. "Awe-ha-some…!" Jude said as he signed his name with such glee. "Ahem…!" the man said and held out his hand expecting Jude to tip. As usual, Jude misunderstood and slapped him a five with his hand. The man sighed and grumbled as he left. "Teenage managers… what, a joke…!"

Several large boxes were brought in, and Jude was so excited that he called the whole gang over to witness his great movement. All of us came over to the rink with curiosity. "So, why are we here again…?" asked Nikki "And what's with all the boxes?" Wyatt asked.

"Dudes and Lady Dudes… you are about to witness the dawning of a new age for Ice Rink Rally." Jude happily announced, and explained that a week ago he sent out an order for T-shirts just like his- beige in color with the same red marking on them. "From now on… anyone who skates here at my rink will have the option of purchasing a fine imitation of my glorious shirt, for the low price of five extra bucks."

Caitlin was usually leaping with glee at the sound of anything fashionable, but she had to ask. "Why did you make it of your shirt?"

Jonesy gazed at her and went "Seriously? This is Jude we're talking about. Everybody knows and loves him. I think I may buy one of them." He reached into his wallet, to find it empty. "Oh right, I got fired before I was paid."

"Sucks to be you then…" Jen teased.

Jude tugged and pulled trying to open the boxes. "Uh, Jude… here, let me." I said, and I managed to open the boxes with ease, and I got a good look at the shirts. "Uh, Jude…" I said "You might want to look at this."

Jude came over and looked inside. "Cha?" he cried when he noticed the shirts were smaller in size than his, and didn't even look fit for a guy.

We all opened the rest of the boxes only to discover the same thing. All the shirts were smaller than Jude's and not very manly fitting. "Dude…! Like what happened?" Jude asked. He tried to put one of the shirts on, but it wasn't quite his fit. He even got a little stuck. It took me, Jen and Jonesy to pull it off him. "How can shirts just shrink like that?" Jude asked.

Wyatt read the label on of the boxes. "Order: One Thousand _Female sized_ replica T-shirts."

Female size… that's what we all heard. Jude had that look of extreme shock he got, and only got when he was about to blow. We all counted backwards- _"Three… Two… One…!"_

Jude fell to his knees and went. "NO!"

**_"Intro theme"_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

_Now that we're through with school  
__We get to make all the rules,  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hanging together  
__In a place where we grew up  
_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__  
I'm… 7teen  
__Life was sweet,  
__Though we grew up way to fast  
__Still the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…_**

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN_

_Still the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN!"_**


	2. An okay mistake

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jude couldn't believe all the shirts were female sizes. "How did this happen?" he asked. "TELL… ME… WHA-HA-HY…!"

"Calm down…" I said to him. "Now, think back to when you were placing the order."

Jude recalled everything. It was a simple day. He filled out the form…

_"Number of boxes: Ten."_

_"Amount per package: One-thousand."_

_"Size Genre: F… M…?"_

He signed the box next to the F thinking it was in between the F and the M for "For Male"

We all rolled our eyes. "Jude… the F stands for female." Caitlin said

"Ah… man!" groaned Jude as he slapped his brow, but there was nothing he could do now. The shirts were his and he couldn't send them back. "Oh, come on… maybe it won't be so bad." Wyatt said. "Maybe you can still sell them anyway."

"Right…? Like a whole bunch of girls would want to dress up like Jude." Nikki said sarcastically. "Ah, typical Nikki…" Jonesy said. Then he took a huge bite of his hotdog and a big blob of ketchup squirted from it and hit Jen's white shirt under her sports jacket. "Ah…! Jonesy!" she snapped.

"What…? I think it looks good." Her step-brother teased.

Jen was not impressed. Her shirt was ruined. Caitlin tried rubbing it clean with moist-tissues from her purse, but she only ended up making it worse. "Great!" snapped Jen "Now what do I do?" she asked.

"You could always just close your jacket." I suggested, but Jen didn't want to get ketchup on the inside of her Leon Shreds sporting Jacket. "Have you any idea how hard it is to keep this clean?"

"And you wonder why you're still single." Jonesy laughed, he got nudged from Nikki for that. "Ugh! What…? It's the truth."

Jen didn't want to go around with her shirt stained. "Can't you just wear your work uniform?" Wyatt asked. "No!" Jen snapped "No please… I just got off work. I don't want to be in uniform again."

"Really not making this easy..." Nikki said.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll wear one of the shirts." Jen said and she handed Jude five bucks, as was the supposed price. Jude felt a little better. "Sweet!" he said.

Jen went into the fitting rooms and came back out again with her new T-shirt on under her jacket. "Ooh… you look great, Jen." said Caitlin. The rest of us agreed, and Jen felt really comfortable. "This _is_ pretty neat." she said.

Some of the skaters caught a glimpse of her in her new shirt, and all wanted some. Not just the girls, but guys wanted them too. Not to wear them as the shirts were too small, but just to hang them as memos of Jude, and to.

"I'll take one…"

"I'll take three…"

"Dude, give me five of those!"

Soon, Jude was selling the shirts like hotcakes. "Whoa! Easy there, people." Jonesy said "Form a line if you want your shirt, and for five dollars more, Jude will sign them for you."

Jude blinked once "Dude?"

"Trust me…" Jonesy said "You let me help you out and you'll make a bundle, plus, I could use a job."

Seeing all the customers eager for shirts and autographs, he just couldn't argue. Soon, Jude had a long lineup of customers, even a couple of with picture of Jude's face posted at the top, and underneath was a picture of a shirt and beneath it said…

_Jude's fabulous Judettes_

_$5 per shirt_

_$5 extra for autograph_

"Judettes…?" I said "Nice name. Wonder if anyone will buy it…"

I soon got my answer where you could hardly look anywhere around the mall without seeing a girl wearing a Judette, or seeing someone with a Judette on hand. Three girls were all wearing their Judettes and all showing off their autographs to each other and giggling while exchanging compliments about Jude.

"Wow…!" Nikki said "Looks like for once, one of Jude's mistakes turns out all right."

"Well, success or not- I'm off to work." Wyatt said.

"That goes double for me." I said "See ya, girls."

No sooner had Wyatt and I left, did Caitlin gasp "Hottie Alert…!" she cried. "Where…?" asked Jen. Caitlin pointed ahead of her and Jen and they could see a tall guy with short dark brown hair, and smooth looks walking up towards them.

He saw them, and winked once…

**_(Woo-oooh)_**

Jen and Caitlin grinned and both fluttered their eyelids. "Oh, boy…! Here we go…" Nikki grumbled.

The guy approached them, and Caitlin was about to try and take him for herself when the guy asked about Jen's shirt "Is that a Judette…?" he asked.

"It is..." Jen said "It's the first one my friend, Jude gave to me."

"Whoa… you know Jude?" the guy asked almost excitedly.

"A-huh…" Jen said.

"Cool…! By the way, I'm Chris." he said holding out his hand. "Uh… hi… I'm Jen…" Jen said all dazed and feeling squishy inside as she took his hand but didn't bother to shake it.

"So, um… you say you know Jude?" asked Chris "Can we talk about this more… maybe over a bite to eat."

Jen felt like she was about to faint, but went off with Chris anyway. Caitlin admitted "I am so jealous right now… but I guess I should be happy for Jen."

Nikki, however, wasn't so sure. "Don't you think it's strange?" she asked.

"Totally!" snapped Caitlin "The fact that he took Jen instead of me-"

"Not that!" Nikki said "I mean the fact that he seemed to take a liking to Jen because of her shirt…"

"Judette…" Caitlin corrected her.

"Whatever…" Nikki said "I think something's up with this guy and I'm going to find out."

Caitlin tried to convince Nikki that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with Chris, but in vain. Nikki grabbed her by the arm, "Come on!" and dragged her along.


	3. Stubborness

**CHAPTER TWO**

The Judettes were still selling like crazy, thanks to Jonesy's boards, and him shouting out to people…

"Get a Judette, they're going fast.  
Have it autographed, make it last."

The more shirts Jude sold, the more the money was piling up, and Jude was getting extra money from people who wanted to skate. Girls who we repurchasing shirts to wear and have them signed even asked to have pictures with him. A couple of other would even try to slip him their numbers or emails only to find he was pre-engaged to Starr.

…Still, things were going smooth, until when Jude and Jonesy were taking a bit of a break and Jude was counting up all the money. "Du-hu-hude…!" he cried "I've never made this much before."

"And we've sold half the merchandise already…" said Jonesy "Thanks to my special talent in sales-pitches."

Jude handed Jonesy a small percentage of the earnings as his payment, much to Jonesy's dismay. "Wait! This is all I get?" he asked.

Jude realized maybe it was a little small, so he gave Jonesy a little extra, but Jonesy was still not satisfied. "Seriously?" he said "I deserve way more than this."

"I don't know, dude." Jude said "They are, like, my merchandise, and I gotta pay for my order and delivery bills."

Jonesy didn't believe Jude, and merely assumed "Admit it- you just want to keep all the bling for yourself."

Jude was starting to lose his mellow "Whoa! Take it easy…!" he said "I'd never do that to bro, not without a good reason. I said I need this money, plus… the shirts are mine to sell."

"So after all I did, you'd just throw me a few bucks and say great job."

The tension really started to mount as their tempers rose, and soon, Jonesy's and his big mouth went too far. Not only did Jude take the cash back from him. "That's it, dude… I never thought I'd say this to my bro, but… you're so FIRED!"

His voice echoed thought the rink and people just gasped hard as if they had witnessed a murder committed. Jonesy was speechless and in shock for a moment, but decided "Fine! Be that that way! Ex-dude!" and he stormed off.

Jude just kicked his desk in anger, and then held his foot in pain and fell over. "DUDE…!" he roared!

…

Meanwhile…

Jen was on her date with Chris in the food court and neither of them noticed that Nikki and Caitlin were hiding behind the garbage bins, spying on them. Caitlin hated hiding near the trash. "Do we have to hide here?" Caitlin asked "The smell…" she held in an oncoming urge to barf.

"Will you be quiet?" Nikki snarled softly "I'm trying to hear what their saying."

Jen and Chris seemed to be having a lovely chat, but it all seemed to revolve around Jude, and whenever the conversation seemed to change even slightly, it always went right back to being about Jude.

"Say, do you think maybe…" Chris asked "If you're up to it we can go ice-skating after?"

Jen assumed he was trying to be romantic, and agreed easily. She even began to have one of those romantic fantasies in her mind… of the two of them skating heavenly alone at the rink- even dressed in fancy clothes.

Jen snapped out of her trance at once, and excused herself to use the restroom before skating. After she had left, Chris began to say a few things that Nikki and Caitlin found to be pretty peculiar. Chris even had a comic book from Jude's comic series, Supercar!

On the cover of the book was, of course, a picture of Jude with shorter hair…

**_Jude Lizowski as Mike Mercury in…_**

**_SUPERCAR!_**

"I'm actually going to meet the _Jude."_ he said. Nikki and Caitlin had heard enough. This guy was only hanging with Jen just for a chance to meet Jude in person. "Oh, poor Jen." cried Caitlin.

They followed her to the washrooms where they found Jen looking herself over in the mirror. "Jen…!" said Nikki. Jen jumped in shock, and Nikki and Caitlin jumped in shock back, and they all jumped together.

"What are you two doing here?" Jen asked.

"Jen, we need to talk about Chris." Caitlin said.

Jen assumed Caitlin was just being plain jealous because she was on the verge of having a new guy. "Jen… don't you think it's strange the way he keeps talking to you about Jude?" asked Nikki.

"Yeah…! So- he really admires him."

"And the fact that he didn't even notice you until you got that Judette T-shirt?" asked Caitlin.

"Point please…" Jen said sounding annoyed.

The girls gave to Jen plain and simple, but Jen didn't believe them. "I'm going to pretend you two didn't say that. Chris doesn't seem like that kind of guy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to skate with who just might be a new boyfriend." Then she left. Nikki felt most annoyed, "She's as stubborn as you are sometimes when it comes to guys."

"Hey!" snapped Caitlin, but then she realized Nikki was right. "Never mind…"

They were about to run off and see if they could warn Jen when Jonesy walked right past them in a big huff! "Jonesy…?" asked Nikki, but her husband didn't even notice her. "How'd things go with Jude?" asked Caitlin.

"Jude who…?" Jonesy said before walking out of sight.

The girls gazed at each other with concern, and then Nikki got a call from me.

"Nikki… have you seen Jonesy anywhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, he just walked past us, with a face ready for a fight."

"Oh, I was afraid of that." I explained that Jude was with me and Wyatt at McFlipsters, and just as pissed. IT was easy for us all to put two and two together. Wyatt and I would deal with Jude, but Nikki and Caitlin had to decide who to help more… Jen or Jonesy…!

Then they decided to split up and deal with them separately.


	4. Make up

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nikki decided it best to speak to Jonesy, being his wife and all that…

"What do you mean _I should apologize?"_ Jonesy said "If anyone should, its Jude."

Nikki was growing rather impatient. "I've already told you six times, but I'll try once more." she said "You got what you earned. You should've taken it and left."

"Sure- and let Jude have all that cheddar for himself."

Jonesy was acting like such a spoiled brat, and still refused to listen that Jude had good intentions. "Jonesy, he needs that money… he's got a lot to pay for."

Now Jonesy felt she was Jude better than he was by the fact that Jude actually two businesses, and he just lost another job. "Ugh!" Nikki growled "I give up!" she said as she walked off.

"Yeah… go off and take Jude's side!" her husband roared out at her. People nearby him began backing away as if a lion was let loose.

…

At McFlipsters Jude had just finished what had to be his third order of fries I hadn't even gone through half of mine yet and I had just gotten my lunch.

Jude admitted he felt really bad about yelling at Jonesy like that, "I'm usually pretty chilled out… but for just that one moment I was pushed way too far!" He said.

Wyatt and I personally couldn't blame Jude for yelling. Jonesy was usually one not to show as much sympathy when it came to cash or a job, but also we agreed that the way Jude and Jonesy both acted was wrong. "Ah man…!" groaned Jude as he laid his head flat on the counter. He was grateful that Jonesy helped him sell a lot of the Judettes, and maybe he was entitled to a little extra of the cash, but then again Jude was entitled to the larger percentage due to the shirts belonging to him, and he had things to payoff.

"I think you and Jonesy should make up." Wyatt said.

Jude knew he was right, but there was still the matter of Jonesy, was he willing to make up. I tried calling Jonesy, and the moment I said to him "It's about you and Jude…" he hung right up on me. He wasn't interested. "Sheesh…! What a blowhard."

"Probably stills needs time to blow off steam." Wyatt said.

Jude groaned softly and decided to head back to work and sell more Judettes. "Later…" he said, and then he was gone.

…

At the rink, Jen had just come out from putting her skates on when she ran into Caitlin, who again, tried to convince her about Chris not being the guy she thought he was. Jen still refused to listen. "If you're going to keep bugging me about something that isn't true, I'm just going to pretend you aren't here." And she walked off to join Chris on the rink.

Caitlin sighed.

"Hey brah…!" Jude said as he came in. "What's got you down in the dumps?"

"Jen won't listen to me." Caitlin said.

"I hear ya…" Jude said- meaning Jonesy wasn't willing to listen either. "Lots of people hard'a hearin' today."

"You mean deaf?" asked Caitlin.

"No… I mean hard'a hearin. If you were deaf you couldn't hear at all." That was beside the point. Jude figured there was only one thing he could do now that would probably help make things better between him and Jonesy.

Nikki came along with me and Wyatt. Wyatt and I were told about Jen and Chris "I take it by the look on your face, things aren't going great?" I asked.

Caitlin shook her head, and she didn't even need to ask about Jonesy. "Hey look…!" Wyatt said, and we all looked and saw Jonesy was out on the rink too. We all slid out there without skates on. "Well, well…" Nikki said "And we thought you didn't want to see Jude again."

"Oh please… that doesn't mean I hate skating." Jonesy said "Besides… I do feel a bit cooler, but I'm still steamed with Jude."

The rest of us rolled our eyes.

While Jen was skating with Chris, she noticed how he always casually seemed to be looking around for someone. "Something wrong, Chris?" asked Jen.

"Yeah… I was just hoping Jude would be here somewhere." Chris answered.

Jen blinked once in confusion. "Excuse me…?"

"Well I thought he'd be around here, since you said you hang with him all the time."

Now Jen's eyes went wide, and before she could say something, the lights went out, all but one which shone on Jude and the remaining boxes of Judettes he hadn't sold yet along with a clear box containing almost all the money Jude had made. Jude had an important announcement to make.

"Dudes… and Lady Dudes... I have decided to give the rest of my Judettes, and the extra cash to charity." he said. Everyone gasped softly, but Jude explained.

"My only wish was to sell the Judettes and make people happy, but as it turns out, not everyone was happy. These T-shirts have caused me and my best bro to go at each other like a couple of old ladies desperate for a man."

As almost as offensive, and strange as that sounded, Jude had a mega point…

"That's why I've decided to give these Judettes, and the extra money made to folks I know who will appreciate 'em more than I will, but the bottom line is… I couldn't have done all this without help from my bro… my chum… Jonesy. I'm sorry I fired ya."

Jonesy felt a little confused, but realizing that at least Jude was doing something nice by giving the money away and it was thanks to him he earned it. He forgave him with a big bro fist, and everyone else began to cheer for joy, and Chris waved to Jude asking for a picture or an autograph, which finally made Jen realize he was just using her!

She slapped him quickly across the cheek. "Jerk!" she growled and then slid towards the rest of us. "So… you found out the hard way." Nikki gloated.

Jen sighed and apologized for not listening. "I guess I was just desperate again." she said.

Caitlin and Nikki forgave her, just like how Jude and Jonesy forgave each other.

...

The next day, Jude used what little of the money he had to pay off his bills and order documents, and whatever was left he split between himself and Jonesy evenly. "Sweet…" Jonesy said "Guess things turned out okay after all."

"Amen to that." I said "I mean who'd have thought a pile of shirts would cause so much trouble?"

The others agreed, and Jen learned a lesson too. "From now on, you'll listen more…?" Caitlin asked.

"Totally…" Jen said "And I won't buy shirts out of desperate impulse anymore either."

"Good…" Wyatt said "Now maybe things can get back to normal around here."

Suddenly, we all felt the ground shaking, which was caused by a herd of girls wearing Judettes who still wanted photos and autographs from Jude. "DUDE…!" cried Jude "LET ME OUTTA' HERE!" and he skated off fast with the girls chasing him from behind.

"Yep- Really normal." Nikki said, and the rest of us agreed that this was considered normal… for Jude.

"HELP ME…!" he cried as he skated for his life.

…

**_(Ending theme)_**

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN…!  
__Still, the memories will last._

**_Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan_**

**_"7TEEN"_**


End file.
